Harbinger (MG Universe)
The Harbingers of the Myth Galaxy universe are a collective hive-minded intelligence that takes the form of quantum-entanglement interfacedcybernetics. This allows them to communicate over vast distances and act as a single entity. Harbingers require a series of host bodies of the same species to operate, and when their species can no longer perform their task effectively, they leave and move on to possess another species when the time is right. Purpose In the Myth Galaxy universe, the Creator decreed that the universe must always exist in a constant state of conflict in order to foster the diversity of life. Should this diversity end, a separate force known as Vernietigen would destroy the universe and start over. Thus, the Harbingers have created a cycle of birth and death. The Harbingers take control over a species or civilization often through cybernetics and proceed to destroy the most advanced civilization in the galaxy. Once that is done, it allows lesser civilizations to rise up and defeat it. The next generation of Harbingers is born with the arrival of the Dark Prophet, a selected, possessed individual that chooses what species will become the next group of Harbingers. The Dark Prophet, the physical incarnation that represents all Harbingers, is designed to be an adversary. While it does operate on a subconscious level via its own instinct, it changes its own personal philosophy and world view with each cycle to oppose whatever the most advanced civilization is at the time. Thus, he creates animosity in order to get others to doubt. When the civilization is at its weakest and most vulnerable, the armies of Harbingers lead a full-scale assault to destroy it. The next Dark Prophet comes into existence around the time it becomes clear that the Harbingers are unable to continue their role. The old Harbingers are abandoned and often left to either die off or assimilate with other civilizations as the Dark Prophet becomes more interested in beginning the next cycle. Because of this, pinpointing when the next dark prophet will appear is extremely difficult, and actually identifying the dark prophet itself is even more challenging. Workings The Dark Prophet is responsible for choosing the next species. Upon finding one that is suitable, it becomes enabled to send commands to overwrite the possessed species own personal ambitions and goals forcing them to act for the greater good. During their times of conquest, their connections to one another strengthen dramatically making them act on par to a galactic supercomputer. When the Harbingers are on decline, their connections to one another weaken and the possessed species have greater free will. Cycles The Harbinger cycle has went on for billions of years. Very little is known of previous cycles however. *Omnis - The Omnis cycle is unique compared to the latter cycles. The Omni Empire was considered a totalitarian, dismal civilization. Infra possessed the body of a slain revolutionary named Omnis who was known for his ideals of democracy and free will which opposed the total brainwashing the empire practiced. In retrospect, many consider Omnis to be proof that Infra is not an entity of evil, but rather something more alien in morality. *Cain - The Cain cycle began in the early Karnasaur era. After the historical figure Cain was exiled, he was reborn as Cain Infra. He worked with the Ghorax to create a new set of Harbingers that would fight against the Karnasaurs with their goal to destroy them. However, the KMF was never destroyed and they ended up holding out and defeating them. Cain's failure to defeat the KMF lead him to abandon the Ghorax species and find a new one, and the last of the Ghorax were picked off by the EIT and DFM. This is the closest the cycle has come to breaking in hundreds of thousands of years as the KMF advanced far more quickly than expected. *Banya - The Banya cycle began sometime after The Second Galactic War. The Ghorax saw a steep decline as less powerful civilizations such as the EIT and DFM were able to defeat its last remnants. Infra possessed the body of the Dhragolon Altus Banya. A timeline split occured where GSSOC ended up wiping Infra from existence to end the Harbinger cycle. In another timeline, GSSOC failed and the cycle continued with the Dhragolon becoming the next Harbingers.